


end of the hallway

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, Lost Roronoa Zoro, No Smut, Unfortunate Encounters, so glad that's a canon tag, this is......silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Zoro gets lost.Prompt #3: voyeurism.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	end of the hallway

Zoro tried not to wander around Mihawk’s castle too much. He only ever needed to find his bed, the kitchen, and the bathrooms, so he made a point to avoid straying far from those places.

Of course, such a goal was just plain unrealistic for him, and he ended up getting lost at _least_ once a day. And, more often than not, Perona had to go looking for him

This time, however, she was nowhere to be found. Zoro had been walking around for at least an hour, and not once had he seen anything remotely familiar. Instead, he found himself in a particularly long hallway, dimly lit by candles lining the walls.

He only made it a few steps forward before he heard the distinct sound of Perona’s shrill voice, and mentally prepared himself for the scolding she was about to give— but it never came. She was just _whining,_ the sounds echoing down the hall and making Zoro cringe. What could she be bitching about now? As irritating as it was, she was his best chance of ever finding his way back to his room, so he walked further down the hall. 

Then, Perona _wailed,_ and Zoro started running.

Could it be an attack? It wouldn’t be easy for anyone else to get into the castle. And Mihawk wouldn’t have any real reason to hurt her, unless she finally annoyed him enough to make him snap.

Actually, no, that was entirely possible. Zoro ran faster.

He arrived at the end of the hallway, where a large set of wooden doors stood. He could hear Perona right past them, so without a second thought, he kicked his way in.

Perona’s whimpers turned into a _screech,_ and Zoro realized he may have misjudged the situation.

She was completely naked, straddling a half-dressed Mihawk on a massive bed. For the first time ever, Zoro saw a shocked expression on Mihawk’s face, his eyes wide as he lay frozen in place.

“Get out!” Perona shrieked, scrambling for a pillow to cover herself. “Get out, get out, get _out!”_

Just as quickly as he’d entered the room, Zoro left, slamming the door behind him.

Maybe wandering around for a couple more hours wouldn’t be so bad, if it meant he had some time to purge that image from his memory before he saw either of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> no one said all of kinktober had to be smut right we can have some goofs


End file.
